


You're into Kate, aren't you?

by Redius



Category: Life Is Strange, brookate - Fandom, pricefield - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redius/pseuds/Redius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke and Stella work at the new coffee shop that opened just off Blackwell's campus, Stella's noticed that whenever Brooke is around Kate she acts different and much less rude and she's pretty sure she's sussed out why.</p><p>Rated Teen+ because of some F-bombs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re into Kate, aren’t you?” This question caught me completely by surprise, for all I was doing was unloading the dishwasher, I wasn’t even aware Stella was in the same room as me but alas, as I turned around there she was with her arms crossed over her apron-sporting chest, one eyebrow cocked.

“Ummm, excuse me?” I stood straight and wiped my wet hands off on my own apron as I closed the door on the dishwasher and turned to face Stella.

“You’re into Kate, aren’t you?” She asked again, with a more firm tone in her voice.

“Uh, do I look gay to you?” I gestured with my hands to my person, raising my eyebrows.

“Yes.” Stella stated simply.

“Hey. Fuck you.” I retaliated by flipping her off and turning quickly to conceal my blush.

_‘Why am I blushing?’_

To avoid asking questions as to how Stella had come to this ridiculous conclusion, I began stacking the clean cups in orderly rows of four beside the coffee machine, but the mini cup-towers had to be no more than six high or they would tip, which unfortunately I learned the hard way on my first shift here. Trying to keep myself busy to avoid facing Stella again I grabbed my notepad and pen tucking them harshly into my orange aprons pouch and set out to serve some customers. As I pushed past Stella she only gave me an annoyed sigh and a glare.

Walking out from behind the counter I saw Chloe and Max so I made straight for them, once they noticed me they waved.

“Hey, Brooke.” Max politely greeted me while Chloe acknowledged me with a simple “S’up, B.” and a fist bump.

“You two need anything?” I asked but the politely shook their heads.

“Are you sure? You don’t want some more coffee or a water?” I asked a smirk growing on my face as I thought of a way to embarrass the easily flustered Chloe “Or a milkshake with two straws in it.” I chortled, snorting lightly at the red glow advancing over Chloe’s face.

“No, thank you, Brooke.” Chloe said simply, glaring at Max who was giggling subtly.

“Suit yourself.” I shrugged. I began walking back towards the counter but mid-way back I heard the bell on the humble door of the small campus coffee shop ring. I turned to watch the customers enter, first I saw Alyssa.

_Alright, cool._ I thought calmly beginning to saunter over towards her, to show her to a booth, but then she held the door open for Kate, I stopped in my tracks when I heard her soft voice.

“Thank you.” She spoke clearly and gently, as if she was talking to small puppy, it made my heart wretch.

_‘Fuck, Brooke. Pull it together you idiot.’_ My inner dialogue berated me ‘ _She’s just another customer, what is with you.’_

I turned swiftly hoping Alyssa and Kate hadn’t seen my small struggle, they didn’t, but Stella did and she gave me a knowing look, gliding her eyebrows up her forehead. I huffed, giving her a hostile look back and turned on the spot approaching the two friends who had taken a seat at a table by the window.

“Hey guys.” I breathed, my eyes trying to look anywhere but at Kate, thinking I would look strange if my eyes even darted across her face.

“Hi Brock.” Alyssa snickered, she thinks her nickname for me is hilarious.

“Hello, Brooke.” Kate’s smile grew as I finally made eye contact with her, but I immediately regretted it, my heart started to beat 10x the normal rate and my palms got instantly sweaty.

I huffed a breath as Alyssa snapped me back into reality with a “Brooke, you gonna take our orders?”

“Y-yeah. Sorry, so you two are sitting in?” I scrambled into my apron for my pad and pen, bring it up to attention with the pen resting softly on the thin paper, ready to take notes. “What can I get you two?” I gave my best customer-friendly smile.

“Yeah we are.” Alyssa nodded “Could I have a Latte, please?” Alyssa asked, I nodded and scribbled it down. But Kate stayed silent as I waited for her.

“And you, Kate?” I prompted, my eyes glued to the pad.

“Oh, sorry to be a bother, but I’ve never been here before and I’m not a big fan of coffee. Do you have any teas?” Kate rushed out so fast I had to take a second longer than usual to process it.

“U-Uh, teas?” I wracked my brain, I had the whole menu board memorised but people don’t usually ask for tea in a coffee shop, I tapped my pen against the pad in thought “Ah, yes we do.” I looked at Kate, but again regretted it and couldn’t look away from her gaze, it was soft, but vice-like. “W-we have, um, we have gre-green tea, apple tea, camomile and um, uh th-the normal kind, uh, English breakfast.” I sloppily finished, blushing lightly as I managed to rip my pupils from hers and back to my notepad.

“Could I have one cup of green tea please?” She requested softly with her angelic voice.

“O-of course.” I scrawled down Kates wish and retreated to the counter where I was safe to fetch their drinks. Fetching two cups from the mini-towers I softly clunked them down on the counter, placing Alyssa’s under the machine and setting it to ‘Latte’, I retrieved the green tea from the back of the cupboard and plopped one teabag into the cup that would be graced by Kate, closely followed by hot water. As I went to gather a tray to place the order on, I noticed there was none.

_‘Stella must be using them both.’_

My theory was confirmed when I saw her across the room serving five or six customers at the one table, I patiently waited for her by pouring a small amount of milk into a petite jug and sitting Kates cup of tea-water onto a saucer, finishing it off by placing three individually wrapped sugar cubes and a spoon next to it on the miniature plate.

Stella soon returned “You obviously like her, captain tomato.” She snickered and I yanked one of the empty trays from her hand as she walked passed.

“I do not!” I barked before strategically placing the two cups and the small jug onto the tray to balance out the weight of each item and balancing the tray under my right hand so I could use my left to serve. I started my confident balancing act over to the table my friends were sitting at.

“Alyssa, you’re latte.” I stated as I shifted my hand underneath the tray to compensate for the removal of weight on that side, placing the cup in front of the purple-haired girl.

“Thanks, Brock.”

“And, Kate.” I placed the tray in front of me on the table so I could use both hands to serve her. “You’re green tea.” I placed the cup and saucer beside the girl “and some milk.” I added setting the milk down.

“Thank you, Brooke.” Kate graciously smiled, and picked the tray back up resting it against my midsection.

“N-no problem.” I smiled “Is there anything else I can get you two?” I offered.

“No thanks.” Alyssa dismissed. I nodded and walked away before being called over to the front counter by Chloe who was waiting to pay.

“Yo, B!” The punk shouted “Can you ring us up?” She added with a point to the cash register she was standing in front of. I did as I was asked, I rung Chloe up for her 3 espresso shots and Max’s Americano, she gave me a $20, I gave her $8 change and she generously put it all in the tip jar, to which I showed my gratitude by giving her a pleasant thank.

While cleaning Chloe and Max’s table for whoever sits there next I used the small amount of alone time to ponder why Kate made me feel the way I do.

_‘I’m not gay.’_ I thought _‘Just because I’ve never shown any interest in a guy doesn’t mean I’m into chicks. I just haven’t met the right one yet, right?’_

I stole a look at Kate, who was smiling widely her cup resting in both her hands.

_‘Butterflies’_ I sighed _‘Goddamn it.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you can thank tumbr user http://gaymeilingzhou.tumblr.com/ for this chapter because late last night I got a notification on my phone for their post and I was like 'okay cool, whats going on' and they posted about my fanfic which was so great to me like?? so i mean, go give them a cheeky follow ;)

_‘I hate Sundays’_ I complained internally, on Sundays I need to take the early morning shift through rush hour, which is when Stella comes in then it’s the two of us for a while before Stella takes the late shift, working till about 8 pm and I get to go home. It’s a wonder that girl manages to maintain such high grades, then again the only time I see her not studying is here at work.

With my body lazily drooped over the front counter I swung my finger down on the home button of my phone, checking the time, it was 8:31 in the morning and the place was next to empty which is a plus when you’re basically sleepwalking.

The place didn’t get much busier as time went on and suddenly Stella was walking through the door and soon nudging me out of the way to get to her apron.

“Ow, watch it you egghead, that’s my kidney.” I pushed her as I moved away from those pointy elbows.

“Yeah right, I’m the egghead?” she laughed as she tied the apron behind her back “C’mon its 12, you’re stuck with me until 2. So let’s make this as enjoyable as we can for the both of us and get to work.” Stella quickly busied herself by doing some unknown task behind the counted, so I started getting the cups out and ready for the caffeine-driven students who need this liquid to survive the day.

========================================================================================

By the time 1 o clock had rolled around pretty much the entire student-body had grabbed a dose of sweet caffeine, so it had quieted down significantly. Me and Stella set about the our regular routine, I would clear the tables and collect the empty cups, giving them to Stella who would load them into the dishwasher, as I finished clearing the last table the small dig of the door went but as I turned to look towards the source of sound I caught a glimpse of Stella looking rather pleased with herself. And I soon found out why, Kate has just walked in, she was wearing her usual decent length skirt, with a shirt and a light red cardigan, she was clutching a faded brown book to her chest with one arm as she waved at me with her other.

 _‘She’s waving at you Brooke, oh no. I must look so stupid’_ I thought as I froze, a deer in the head lights. Managing the gather my head back I jolted my hand back and forth moving towards where Kate at taken a seat.

“Good afternoon, Brooke.” Kate chimed with such sweetness in her voice I must’ve gotten a cavity.

“Afternoon, Kate.” I gulped “What can I get for you today?”

“Just a cup of green tea would be lovely.” She smiled placing the battered book down on the table, it was a bible which had in very faint gold lettering saying ‘For Kate’ inscribed into the front and had various different coloured tabs and sticky notes poking out for different pages all throughout.

“C-can do.” I blushed, giving her a smile and an overly-enthusiastic nod, going off to retrieve her order I watched her open her bible and silently read from it.

 _‘She’s too cute… I-in a totally like puppy way though!’_ The words ran through my mind as I placed her tea onto a small tray and began to walk it over to her _‘Just shut up, Brooke. Get yourself in check.’_

“You’re tea.” I announced as I ripped Kate’s attention from her reading by placing the hot cup next to her “Be careful it’s a bit” I locked eyes with her as I sat the small milk pot next to the steamy cup “… H-Hot...” I breathed the word out in such a way it made my voice to lower than expected.

‘ _What are you thinking Brooke? The tea is hot, that’s what. You’re simply doing your duty as a great barista and waitress by telling your customer that their beverage is a hazard to their tongue and moth area…”_ I felt myself blush so profusely that I immediately dismissed myself and started to power walk into the kitchen where I would be out of sight yelling a short “Enjoy your drink!” over my shoulder. Bursting through the single door I was closely fallowed by a Stella who had her cheeks puffed out, trying to contain a laugh, once we were both in the safety of the small kitchen Stella let loose, cackling and snorting while doubling over in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” I asked her with a sharp edge to my voice.

“What... Happened th-then” Stella managed to huff out in between trying to breathe and laugh “You-Your face.” She looked at me and started to laugh once more. ”It’s so red!”

“No its not! You shut up!” I turned away and placed my hands to much cheeks where were burning hot.

 _‘Damn it, I’m so confused, why dos Kate do this to me. I don’t get it, I can’t understand. I’ve never felt like this before. What does it all mean?!’_ I looked at my watch it was 1:30, time for me to clock out.

“Whatever, Stella my shifts over, see you next weekend.” I stuck my middle finger up at her as I walked backwards out the door, hanging my apron up I exited the shop and began the short walk back to the dorms. When from behind me I heard quick footsteps, I tuned to see Kate walking after me, a small smile on her face with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

“Hi.” She greeted me again.

“H-hello, Kate, what’s up?” I asked beginning to walk at a slow pace with her matching the speed next to me, her bible clutched to her chest with both arms.

“Mind if I walk back with you?” She asked politely, eyes fixed ahead

“N-not at all.” I smiled and looked over at the shorter girl. “Neat book.” I complimented, trying to make conversation.

“Oh, thanks. It’s my bible. My dad gave me it for my 10th birthday and I’ve took it with me to church ever since. I love it.” Kate had a look of joy on her face as she talked about her bible.

“That’s sweet. So is that where you just came from? Church?”

“Yeah, its really nice there, although it smells like chemicals at the moment. It’s being painted.” Kate talked about this church with a sense of pride that I couldn’t understand “Do you go to church?”

“Oh. Um. No-no I don’t. I’ve never been religious. I suppose there was a complete lack of any faith in my family, I don’t really know anything about it to be honest.” I awkwardly finished.

“Oh, well that’s all right. It’s your choice I’m not one to force my opinion on others.” Kate smiled and looked up at me with her amazingly-blue green eyes, she made my heart stop.

“Thanks for that.” I chuckled as we reached the dorm building.

“It was nice to chat with you, Brooke. We should spend time together more often.” Kate finished with an angelic grin.

“Ye…Yeah we should. Um, definitely.” I scratched awkwardly at the back of my neck.

_‘fffuuuccckkk. Brooke Scott, you are so gay. And so dead. I’m so screwed.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispering* also while you're over on tumblr follow my blog where I post links to updates on my fanfics and also post some really bad amateur art I do http://holzexual.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made Stella and Brooke seem like they didn't like each other, but in my mind their actually really good friends who just like to poke fun at each other. So I tried to convey a more nice side of their friendship in this chapter.

It had become a routine; every Sunday afternoon, before heading back to her dorm after church. Kate would come into the shop, order a cup of tea and sit, quietly reading her bible for 20 or so minutes, then if it wasn’t too busy I’d clock out early and we’d walk back to the dorms together. But still, no matter how regular it had become, or however long I had to prepare for her arrival the butterflies in my stomach always returned, tickling me from the inside whenever I saw her face. And Stella’s teasing never got any better either.

“Afternoon, Lord Gayship.” Stella took a bow while greeting me as she arrived for her shift during rush hour.

“Honestly, fuck off, I’m not gay.” I snapped back at her, tossing her apron at her from the peg behind the counter.

 I looked at the clock, it was 1 o’clock. _‘Kate will be here soon’_ I realised and quickly set about making her the regular order of a cup of green tea, leaving the water out right now so it wouldn’t get too cold. “And you’re late. I had to do the busiest part of lunch myself.”

“I know, I know I’m sorry. But you’re a big girl. You held down the fort well in its time of need. I’m proud.” Stella finished with a mocking tone. Our friendship seems to be based off of taunting each other, people have always asked why we’re so mean to each other but we’re actually really good friends.

“How come you were late anyway?” I began to wipe down the counter “You’re never late.”

“Kate’s really sick, and with Max staying at Chloe’s almost every weekend…” Stella stopped talking, focusing on tying her apron around her waist and collect a tray. “…And with Alyssa’s weird Sunday ritual where she disappears. I, Stella the all kind and caring,” She put a hand to her chest and leaned the tray against her hip “had to rush to the rescue.”

“Kate’s sick?” I asked concern showing in my voice, my eyebrows knitting together.

“Yeah. So I had to get into town to the pharmacy, pick up some meds and water then return them to her. I was going to text you saying I’d be late but I don’t have a phone since I left it in the TV room and Dana sat on it. That tiny girl completely snapped it in half!” Stella was clearing a table placing dirty, empty cups onto the tray in her hand.

“Really? I didn’t think she had it in her.” I laughed at the thought of it.

“Yeah me either!” Stella started laughing as well.

_‘If Kate’s sick she can’t come here and get her tea’_ I thought _‘I’ll take a cup to her’_ I smiled to myself.

I popped a to-go cup out of the dispenser and plopped the ingredients from the lonely ceramic cup into it. Then putting it in the pile with the dirty ones. I began to get back to work. The rest of my shift was pretty uneventful except for a guy trying to bring his dog into the building so he could order his coffee. I had to stand outside with the dog holding its lead while the owner ordered.

As soon as it was 2 o clock I threw my apron back onto the peg and retrieved, grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on then went straight to the to-go cup with Kate’s tea in it, pouring boiling water into the container and snapping a lid onto it.

“Later, Stella!” I hollered at her and waved bye as I walked to the exit.

“See you next weekend.” She smiled and waved with her pen still in her hand as she turned and continued to write down the customer she was serving’s order.

Once I was out of the building I broke into a slow-paced jog towards the dorm building I was nervous and excited to see Kate, on my own and not in the shop, waving hi to Max and Chloe as I ran past the parked truck sitting in the parking lot. Making my way into the dorms I approached Kate’s room, eager to see her, even if she was sick. I knocked lightly on the door with the back of my hand and heard a faint “Come on in.”

As I entered the room I noticed it was very cold. Turning towards the bed I smiled at Kate who was there sitting with her legs crossed in a pair of baby blue knee length leggings and a plain pastel yellow t-shirt which was a few sizes too big, her sketch book in front of her with various coloured pencils lad out all over the bed.

“Hiya Kate.” I smiled gently and closed the door delicately so as to not make a loud noise in the already too quiet room.

“Hi Brooke.” Kate began to pack up her pencils into a green pencil case “How can I help you?” She smiled and looked up at me, she was very pale.

“Stella told me you were sick, so I brought you your regular tea” I smiled and outstretched my arm to her as she reached for the cup.

“You’re too sweet Brooke. Thank you.” A tinge of colour came to Kate’s cheeks as she looked at me.

_‘Is she blushing? Did I make Kate Marsh blush?’_ I thought to myself as I took a seat on Kate’s desk chair and faced her _‘No. It must just be a fever or something’_ I sighed and shook my head. Watching her take a cautious sip from the green paper cup.

“So how’re you feeling?” I asked leaning forward in the chair, resting my elbows on my lap and my head in my hands.

“I’m a lot better, I still have a little bit of a fever though.”

_‘Told you’_

“But I’m defiantly a lot better than the state I was in when Stella had to go get me some medication. I felt horrible then.” She tucked a few rouge strands of hair behind her ear and I couldn’t control the grin that grew up the left side of my face, my cheeks turned a nice warm which was for once accepted because of how cold it was in this room.

“That’s good.” I said kindly, sitting up and folding my arms across my chest. “It sure is cold in here, are you warm?”

“Yeah, It’s been on and off like this all day. Juliet let me borrow her fan and I have a space heater I use in the winter. I’ve been switching between the two all day,I just get way too hot and then way too cold. It’s really annoying.”

“Dang that must suck. I know I hate having a fever.”

“Yeah it does.” She sighed “I just hope I’m okay to go to class tomorrow or I’ll have to ask Max to take notes for me.”

“You’ll beat this in time for tomorrow, don’t worry.” I provided in an encouraging tone.

“I’m kinda doubting that right now” She chuckled “But thank you for bringing me tea, it’s really brightened my day, Brooke.” Kate flashed a warm, gentle smile as I stood from my chair.

“Well I’ll need to get going I need to finish up a report due for tomorrow. If you need anything I’m just next door.” I smiled genuinely kindly and slowly exited the room stopping before the door was fully closed over to pop my head back in and give her another wave goodbye, she looked almost upset as she waved back.

Once I turned and exited the room I leaned back against the door and huffed a breath out I wasn’t aware I was holding I pointed my head to the ceiling closed my eyes and smiled.

_‘Just face it Brooke. You do like Kate…’_ I pinched the bridge of my nose. _“And in a totally non puppy-like way.”_

“Hey, B.” I opened one of my eyes looking over my glasses as Chloe stopped her stride, hand in hand with Max “You okay dude? Why you just standing outside that Christian girls door?” She asked.

“Just going through a strange faze of self-discovery.” I sighed out yet another breath as I leaned off the door and began to walk to my room.

“Don’t you get all religious on us now.” Chloe joked and I faked a chuckle as I swung myself into my room closing the door to think over my feelings toward Kate Marsh.

_‘I’m so screwed.’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day? aren't you all lucky ;))))

My mornings always begin with a heart attack from my alarm and it’s been more of a struggle to get up in the mornings now that I’m sure I’m not straight, I’m not sure why. ‘C’mon Brooke, all you’ve done the past two weeks is sit in your dorm and think, thinking about yourself, about what’s going on in your life, about your family and what they’d think, but mostly about Kate.’ I thought while slamming my alarm clock off. I sat up from my laying position on my bed, swinging my legs over the side of it. The thought of Kate still sends shivers down my spine and I can’t stop myself fantasising about being with her. We’ve become closer since the day I brought her that cup of tea.

I heard my phone buzz from across the room, standing and slumping my way towards it I gathered some clothes that were messily thrown on floor, thinking them to be clean enough I just slapped them on. Reaching my phone I saw it was a text from Kate.

 

Katie <3 7:42am: Morning Brooke. You awake yet? :)

Me 7:45am: Yeppers. I'll be at your door in 10 sit tight.

 

I walk Kate to class on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays because she has photography class and I have science at the same time, and that’s what friends do right? Walk each other to class because we enjoy each other’s company. Pulling my shoes on I moved to the small mirror on a chest of draws and picked up my hairbrush, navigating through the knots of my bedhead and pulling it back into a pony tail. Grabbing my book bag and shoving my hoodie into it I headed to the bathroom with my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I was at Kate’s door for 7:53, knocking on the door I was instantly greeted by Kate’s precious little form and gentle grin.

“You ready to go, Katie?” I asked throwing my pet name for her out there as I swung my arm in an usher like fashion towards the main exit.

“Why yes I am, Brooke.” She chuckled while closing her dorm door and began walking but I didn’t follow her. I was stuck in thought for a moment.

‘She isn’t like anyone else I’ve ever met…’ I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kate turning around when I didn’t follow.

“Come on Brooke we can’t be late.”

“Coming!” I jogged after her.

Once we were out the building I felt the frigid morning chill in the air, so I stopped and pulled my hoodie out and on, slinging the book bag back onto my back and putting my hands into the pocket. Walking thought the courtyard area towards the main building Kate strung her left arm through my right and caressed it gently as we walked. I could basically feel the colour spreading from my cheeks all the way up to my ears, I stole a glance at her, she was looking straight ahead, smiling at nothing in particular and it appeared that she has a slight tint of pink to her cheeks too, she looked up at me and we locked eyes for a moment and she smiled.

‘Did the sun just come out or is that just her smile.’ I thought to myself as I shot a goofy grin back with a warmth spreading from my heart outwards, Kate tightened her grip on my arm and we both looked straight ahead again. As we passed a small gathering standing outside the building I noticed a few familiar faces, Alyssa and Daniel were chatting, Stella in between them. Staring. Smirking.

‘Damnit. I’m never hearing the end of this.’ I thought as I pretended not to see her wink at me. Walking up the steps I held the door open for her and took the moment to shoot a glare and a shake of my head to Stella before catching up with Kate. Once we reached the class Mr Jefferson was standing outside, welcoming Max into the room and smiling at Kate and me.

“Morning there Kate. Kate’s friend.” He drawled out the word as if it was a question, if it was we both had ignored it.

“Morning Mr Jefferson” Kate politely greeted as I merely nodded my head at him, Kate turned to me getting rather close. Not that I was complaining about that. “See you at after school Brooke, we still spending this evening together?”

“Of course, later Katie.” I smiled and playfully rubbed her head, messing her perfect angel soft hair before turning and backtracking slightly up the hall walking into my class.

 

==========================================================================================

 

Once the day had come to an end I walked out of my class and down the hall, looking for Kate. Not finding her in the building I went outside and surely there she was sitting out the fountain I stopped for a moment and took it all in, she was beautiful, her blonde hair shinning in the light of the sun her soft features defended by natural shadows. Taking my phone out I snapped a picture with my mediocre photography skills and made my way over to her although she didn’t notice me until I was sitting next to her.

“Oh, hey Brooke.” She chirped and turned so she was facing me “Sorry, I didn’t see you coming. I was lost in thought I guess.” She clasped her hands together on her lap.

“What were you thinking about?” I asked, but I asking that question had distorted Kate’s happy expression into one of sadness and I instantly regretted asking “Is something wrong Katie?” I cautiously prodded leaning close to her to make eye contact with her wandering pupils. She started to silently cry, slow forming tears rolling down her face “Hey, no, no, no.” I shushed taking her clasped hands in my own “No, come on I’m sorry, please don’t cry Katie.” I tried with every fibre in my being to comfort her, she bobbed her head down on my shoulder and sobbed quietly I sat there, letting her cry on me as I tried so hard to comfort her by rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand in continuous little circles. As people started to gather on the grass in their own little cliques we would get the occasional sympathetic starer, even though I know most of them had good intentions and only wanted Kate to feel better I would shoot them a glare, causing them to shift their gaze somewhere else.

We sat for about 30 minutes until Kates cries were over, but even then we sat their longer Kates face still buried in my shoulders my hands still acting as a protective barrier over her soft ones. We sat in content silence a little longer before we were interrupted by a demanding growl from my stomach. I was too focused on Kate to register I was hungry until I heard it for myself. The sudden noise made Kate lightly chuckle.

“You hungry?” she mumbled into my shoulder, causing her words to be muffled.

“I suppose I am.” I agreed as she removed her face from its protective little nook, to which I replied by removing my hands from hers.

“Want to go eat some early dinner at two whales?” Kate stood and smiled at me, like everything was normal, like she hadn’t just randomly broke down in front of me, using me for support while she drowned out her sobs.

“Yeah…” I stood up next to her and for a moment our faces were mere centimetres apart, I felt her warm breath against my forehead as I straightened up in front of her. I blushed trying to control it I moved quickly away, I knew this wasn’t the time for this “If I’m buying.” I smirked at her.

“Well I won’t complain about that.” She laughed at me “Want to walk there?”

“Yeah, I do.” I nodded, beaming brightly as we started on our way to the diner. Kate did the thing again, where she locks her arm around mine, I welcomed it by moving a little closer to her. We walked in content silence for the 20 minute journey, once we got there Kate picked a booth and we sat on opposite sides, facing each other. Kate ordered a chicken salad and I ordered some pasta and we ate in yet more silence. In fact it wasn’t until we were walking back to the dorms we had a conversation.

I looked down at Kate who was once again leeched to my arm. “So u-um, why did you start to cry? Back at-back at the uh, fountain…” I coaxed

“Can we not talk about it right now please?” She tightened her grip and faced the ground “I just. I like things the way they are just now.”

‘Oh god, does she know? She must know. Great, now Kate probably hates you, Brooke. You just couldn’t keep your feelings in check now could you?’

"No problem, Kate." I forced a smile towards her

"I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready." She reassured.

“Okay.”

‘Guess what Brooke you’re so screwed.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so fluffy I'm actually ashamed.   
> don't look at me.

Knock.

Knock.

I stirred in my dreamless sleep, rolling over as I heard my door creak slowly open and I was greeted with a faint “Psst”. Rolling completely over to face the door to my room, I could make out a figure’s head poking into my space, reaching for my glasses I heard the voice again.

“Brooke?” The soft voice whispered again.

“Kate..?” I squinted in the darkness unable to make out if it was her.

“Yeah, it’s me. Can I come in?” She asked, she sounded sad so immediately I swung my legs over the bed so I was in a sitting position my legs exposed to the cold from the shorts I was wearing, patted the mattress next to me for Kate to join me.

“Sure, Katie. Come on in.” She approached me after gently clicking the door closed, sitting next to me I could make out her eyes in the dim light which came from my window, they were shiny with tears.

“Are you alright?” I asked leaning over her to grab tissue from the box I kept on the dresser.

“I suppose.” She replied as she went to take the tissue from me I pulled it back, and she allowed me to wipe her cheeks dry from her sadness. “I haven’t gotten to sleep the past three nights, I’m exhausted.”

“Why not? Is everything really alright?” I was worried about her.

“My thoughts just keep me awake. I don’t know what to do.” She faced me and looked into my soul “I guess I just need comfort right now.” I held my arms out and wrapped her small fragile frame in them.

All I could say to her was “it’s okay.” As she pushed her face into my neck.

“Would it be okay if…” Kate removed her face from my body “If I maybe stayed here tonight. We don’t need to share a bed I can just sleep on your couch it wouldn’t be a problem...” She trailed off planting her head back into its nook on my shoulder.

“Katie, of course you can, and you don’t need to sleep on the sofa it’s okay really.”

“Thank you.” She whispered into my neck, her warm breath tickling my neck.

“What time is it?” I asked, trying to lighten the mood and to make it a little less awkward.

“When I last looked it was ten past two… I’m sorry for waking you.” She apologised again.

“Hey, hey. Its fine honestly. I’m here for you whenever, anytime you need me just say, like anytime.” I rested my head on hers before removing my glasses once again and scooting back, lying on the cheap mattress “Come on get some sleep.” I pulled the covers up letting Kate slip underneath them before turning so I was facing the opposite way from her, so as to not make her too uncomfortable and so she couldn’t see the redness of my face as I had to make an effort to control my nervous breathing. I didn’t fall asleep until I heard Kate’s breathing steady to a slow rhythm.

 

 

I awoke in the morning with a comforting warmth on my front, my legs were intertwined with somebody else’s and my hand was rested on their side, thumb underneath their shirt next to their bellybutton. Confused as to what was going on I opened one eye, being greeted with locks of blonde hair, suddenly last night came back to me and I felt terribly guilty.

_‘God fucking damn it, Brooke! Even unconscious you have no regards for her feelings!’_

Suddenly I felt Kate stir underneath me, I panicked as she turned so her body was facing me and her arm was thrown over my midsection, she groaned, her eyes fluttered open and met mine, her blurry face as angelic as ever. I blushed so hard I’m surprised I didn’t pop a vein, I went to remove my arm from behind her head muttering a rushed, awkward apology.

“No.” I heard Kate protest, I looked at her confused. “It’s okay Brooke, it was nice…” She lost eye contact with me “I liked it.” She finished, blushing herself.

“Oh.” I blinked confused, but still settling back into my previous position after grabbing my classes and clumsily slotting them onto my face. We laid there like that for what felt like pleasant hours until we heard the bustle of the Friday morning start as people rushed to get to the showers first, at the sound of that I checked my phone, it was half seven.

“We should get up, Kate.” I whispered into the silent air, she gripped my plan red shirp tightly in her dainty fist.

“Do we really have to?” She whined

“Afraid so.” I sat up bringing her with me “You can sleep in tomorrow.”

“Okay.” She sighed standing up off the bed, closely followed by me with my toothbrush in hand. She opened the door and to our luck the entire dorm was awake and running around the hall, we got a few confused looks with added hushed whispers and Stella who was standing with Alyssa got that same damn smirk in her face she always got whenever I was even within a meter of Kate. I hid my face behind my hand as Kate separated from me to fetch her own things.

Opening the communal shower room door I was relieved to find no one using the showers just yes so I could soften my toothbrush with water. After I had finished cleaning my teeth Kate walked in fully dressed holding her shower bag so that she could wash up.

“See you soon, Kate.” I nodded as I passed her, retreating through the hall to my room, pulling on my red leggings then shorts on top of them. As I was pulling my hair back into its regular pony tail, the door opens and I turn to see Stella standing in the doorframe.

“Oh, Um Hi?” I greeted her confused, as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. Crossing her arms she looked intense as she stood before me.

“You’re into Kate. Aren’t you?” She asked, her words strong and firm.

_‘Oh fuck’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter didn't bring much insight but I actually have a plan written up for it, this chapter is just kind of a filler for while I'm working on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash.  
> Again this is so fluffy it makes me sick.

“You’re into Kate, aren’t you?” Stella’s words echoed inside my head over and over, getting louder and louder to the point I felt dizzy and weak. I sat on the ground feeling too weak to make it to any other surface. I pulled my knees up to my chest holding them there for comfort, as Stella’s hard gaze softened as she saw I was clearly in turmoil.

“I…” I breathed in “I am.” Feeling relieved to finally say it out loud “I am into Kate, Stella.”  We sat in silence for long seconds as my dizzy spell subsided and I stood again, facing Stella, my best friend who knew me even before I knew myself.

“I knew it.” Stella celebrated her victory in the form of a muttered comment under her breath. As she turned to leave, when she opened the door, Kate was standing in the frame, her fist up ready to knock.

“Oh” Stella exclaimed “Sorry Kate, I was just talking to Brooke” Stella apologised and nudged passed her, throwing a wave back at me, which I didn’t return.

“You ready to go then?” Kate asked picking up my book bag and throwing at me, which I caught not-so-gracefully “Don’t want to be late for science do you?”

“No, mother.” I joked but quickly retreated from my room and walked down hall with Kate, once outside she did that damn arm thing again.

“I want to talk to you, Brooke.” Kate hummed as we walked into the school building.

“Oh?” I prompted her to continue, she didn’t respond so I pushed further “about what?” We were approaching Kate’s classroom as she finally responded.

“About what happened… Last week, at the fountain.” She spoke in a hushed whisper as we approached Mr. Jefferson greeting his pupils as he does every morning.

“Morning Kate, Brooke was it?” Jefferson politely asked flashing a friendly smile

“Yeah, morning sir.” I threw back in my usual monotone voice.

“After school?” Kate turned to me.

“Sure.”

I backtracked like I do every time I walk Kate to class, and walk into my class when I proceeded to get more and more nervous and scared about what Kate wanted to talk about as the less when on.

 _‘She’s going to bring up how you’re creeping her out, I bet. Or how she doesn’t want to hang out anymore. Or how you’re always in her personal space. God Brooke.’_ Being alone with my thoughts all lesson didn’t do wonders for my knowledge on potassium, which is what Ms Grant was speaking about as the bell went, singling the end of the lesson. Moving from class to class throughout the day, my anxiety levels got higher and higher and by the time the last bell rang I was absolutely shitting myself for lack of a better expression.

Exiting the school building Kate approached me, she was waiting just down the steps for me.

“So, um. You going to tell me what’s up?” I asked involuntarily squeaking at the end which made me curse the heat spreading across my face.

“Once we’re back at the dorms.” She stated simply. The walk back to the dorms was so quiet it was painful, Kate was walking beside me, not touching my arm and I’m not going to lie, it disappointed me.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sitting in Kate’s dorm room I made faces at Alice, Kate’s bunny and wiggled my finger through the bars at the soft creature before Kate giggled at my antics and sat beside me. I immediately gave her my full attention sitting up straight and giving her my eye contact to prove I was really listening to her.

“Alright, so the fountain breakdown…” She started “Well I mean, the only way I can explain it is that I just got so overwhelmed. I-I mean, when you asked me what was wrong everything hit me at once and it…” She seemed to be handling herself well until she started to slightly stutter “It was t-too much, I needed an outlet right th-then and there.”

“What were you thinking about, is everything okay?” I dipped my head down to her level.

“I just like the way things are now…”

“It’s okay Kate, nothing will change. Just tell me, please? I can help.” I begged to know what was upsetting her.

 _‘Damnit Kate I only want you to be happy, just tell me so I can make that happen’_ my thoughts rattled on.

“Okay…” Kate prepared herself, gathering her thoughts no doubt “You make me… Light… no, soft. You make me feel soft and warm inside, like cotton candy or clouds on a sunset.” Kate cocked her head to the side, seemingly confused by her own words. “You make me happy, I think of you and I feel like I’m home.”

 _‘Is this really happening?!’_ My inner monologue screamed at me in disbelief.

“I told Alyssa at the coffee shop and she told me that I like you, in a more than friend kind of way… But…” Kate furrowed her brows and looked at her lap “That’s a sin…” She pursed her lips and my face fell. “I told my priest the Sunday before that. He told me I was going to hell if I don’t get rid of these toxic thoughts. But I-I don’t think I want to. He told me my family would hate me, but I don’t care, because when I th-think of you I feel like you are my family” She stopped talking and looked at me, my eyes were wide and blank as I was still in the process of processing it all. Inside my body butterflies were ricocheting around my stomach, my heart was racing. I was confused and excited and scared all at once, I just wanted to explode, to melt away from existence for just a second to collect my thoughts together, I was in a complete state on confusion. As she started to speak again “G-God forgives all. But can you fo-forgive me for my feelings.” She dipped her head in shame “I’m sorry.”

“No, Kate. Don’t-don’t be sorry. It’s just... A lot to take in right now.” I took a breath in “I know how you feel.” I put my hand under her chin to make her look at me “Completely. Because for the longest time, when I look at you, it’s like I’m melting and when you smile it feels like the suns just came out on a cold day. And you’re just so sweet I’m surprised you haven’t put Hershey’s out of business yet. I do know how you feel Kate, because it’s how I feel about you.” Kate pushed herself forward crashing her head softly to my shoulder. I enveloped my arms around her and held her close to me until she pulled away and looked at me.

“C-can I. Kiss you, Brooke?” Kate asked quietly her blush overtaking her pale skin.

“Yh-um, yeah.” With one slow but fluid movement I leaned in close to her and removed my glasses, tossing them next to me on the rough couch. Maintaining eye contact until we were about two centimetres apart, I hesitated, waiting for Kate to make the last move, which she did and her soft lips met my chapped ones. The kiss was slow and tender, as our mouths danced together my hands cupped her smooth face, as one of hers ghosted on my shoulder and the other played in my hair.

The whole thing must have lasted about 30 seconds, it was innocent and sweet and when we pulled away it was quiet and awkward as both of us were visibly flustered.

“So um…” I began replacing my glasses on my face “That was, uh…”

“Nice?” Kate filled in the blank for me, as she placed her hand on mine to which I happily intertwined our fingers.

“Yeah. Nice.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it folks, the last chapter :((((((((((((

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure how often this will be updated but just stay with me here because i had a lot of fun writhing this first chapter.


End file.
